The Officer's Daughter
by AmourAmourSlytherin
Summary: Riff falls in love with Officer Krupke's daughter...but what happens when the officer finds out? Does he have to decide between his gang and love? UPDATED! Chapter 5 IS HERE!
1. Start of the Story

**The Officer's Daughter**

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and Anna.

Riff walked along the empty streets with his boys, searching for members of rival gangs. Riff was happy to find the street was empty, all his. And as he turned to go back to wherever he wanted to sleep that night, a young girl caught his stare.

Her blonde hair glistened in the moonlight, her eyes were as bright as the stars. Riff ignored the boys, calling out his name and laughing at stupid jokes. He could only see her. Tony, who had joined the street search, 'cause he had 'nothing better to do', came up behind his buddy. Placing a strong hand on Riff's shoulder he said into his ear, "That's Officer Krupke's daughter. Stay away, boy, stay away."

Riff only smiled at the challenge, smoothly approaching the young, and obviously lost, girl. "Hey, you lost?" He asked, raising his chin slightly as he spoke. She turned, surprised and scared. "No…not really…just don't wanna go home." She smiled, but she stepped of the curb and began to cross the street.

"Nuh-uh." Riff said, taking a hold of her shoulder. "You ain't goin' no where's in the night, alone." He smiled and nodded towards his gang. "Come with us, we'll walk ya home."

She was a little worried at first, but the boy seemed nice. Her father had warned her of street gangs, and he would be very upset if he found she was being walked home by a gang. Just the way she liked it, her father boiling over with anger.

She and Riff caught up with gang, waltzing ahead. She loved how free and rebellious New York City was, with all of delinquents and gangs. She had just never been able to touch such brilliant freedom, considering her father was a well-respected police man. But when she could, she roamed the streets, alone and pretended she was a care-free rebellion.

She had never gotten so close to the Jets, or any other gang, but she had always longed to befriend some one like this. She was well prepared for the instant she actually got to be with a gang, she had it all figured out. The talk, the walk, and anything else the gangs did.

Riff turned to his gang, Tony and Snowboy shaking their heads. _He's goin' down the wrong path…we are in trouble already. _Tony sighed, but he still supported his buddy. "Hey! Guys, guys, guys! Listen up!" Riff called to the mob of young men. "This here is…" He looked curiously at the girl. "What's your name again?" He asked, slightly embarrassed he hadn't thought to ask.

"Anna…Anna…" She was going to say her last name, but held back, knowing the gang knew the last name well and would recognize it. "Anna is her name, and we are gonna be real nice and walk her home. So lets go boys." He smiled, and put an arm around the girl.

Riff had a history with the girls of Manhattan. Every girl he had ever dated, had an interesting story to tell her friends. He had never been in love, if he saw a pretty girl, he worked his charm. And he soon got tired of her, or saw something better. He has never really wanted to stick with one girl…

Anna walked along side the stranger, he knew his name and face well. She often saw him around the streets, being chased down by her father. She was almost tired of her father so unwillingly trying to understand the teens, he never gave anyone a chance…under the age of forty that is…

The Jets were a little unsure of the guest, she was quiet and pretty, but seemed to nice and innocent to be involved even the slightest bit with Riff. But what did they care? Ever guy for himself…unless you were in the Jets of course. Then you've got brothers around…and you know the rest.

"Where do you live?" Riff demanded, watching his buddy's over his shoulder. "Take one more right, then a left and my house is the last one on your…right." Riff thought this over, but sped up the group. "Come on boys, the lady's got a curfew!" He smiled, dropping his hand from her back and turning to face his boys.

Anna blushed at the remark, but kept walking ahead. They turned right and then left, finally the were in front of tailored apartment. Her father's car was no where on the street. Most likely roaming around, searching for gangs.

The rest of the boys hung back as Riff walked her to the door, they knew when not to interfere. Riff looked uncomfortably down at his feet, pretending to be innocently clueless. Anna liked the way he seemed nervous, and she reached for the door knob. But his hand beat hers, and he pulled open the door. He thought of shivering, pretending to be cold and alone, but he reminded himself who's daughter this was.

"Can I see you again some time?" She smiled, a genuine, bright-white smile. Her blonde hair loosely hung from her head, which was normally pounding from the disappointed sighs of her father. Riff smiled, looking back at his gang. "Yea, anytime." And then he started back down the steps.

"Where you think you're goin'?" Said a much too familiar voice, Riff looked up from two black shiny feet to see a uniformed man in front of him. Officer Krupke.

Riff ducked and dodged around him, running away with the rest of the Jets. "I'll get you some day boy! And don't you touch my daughter again!" Krupke yelled as the boys disappeared into the city lights.

A/N- Read and REVIEW! Took place before the whole Tony-Maria and Sharks thing, so both Tony and Riff are still alive.


	2. A Midnight Stroll

Chapter Dos: A Midnight Stroll 

She was all Riff could think about, her glowing blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. Sure, he had only seen Anna once, and he had walked her home, but still. When he saw a girl, he saw a girl.

He didn't know why he did this, as his friends were gathered by the basketball court, he began to walk away from the chain link fence they were leaning against. "Where you goin' man?" Asked Action, growing impatient from standing around, waiting for any opportunity to jump another gang. Riff shrugged without turning and wandered the streets. One right, one left, one more right…

Anna sat, bored and tired, in the musty apartment living room. Her mind drifted off to that strange boy…Riff. His smile and his eyes…among many other wonderful things about him, she loved his sweet personality. Of course, he was a member of a gang, so he could be much more than sugary sweet. As soon as she saw him, she felt free, she could sense the danger. All the more irresistible.

She sat day dreaming of him, until she heard the familiar clang of her brother. He was always sleeping in, blowing off his job and hanging out with his mysterious friends. They would be here soon, the usual crowd. Johnny, Lou and Bobby. They were clean boys, the kind who run from the first sight of gangs. They went to school too, much like Anna.

All her brother did was lazily roam downstairs, sitting down on the couch. "Where were you last night? Pop was all worried." He was very protective of his sister when his father wasn't here, and he liked to take charge.

"I was out late, okay? I wanted to go see what they sold in the general store. And nice, young man walked me home. I was perfectly safe." Anna said, but not wanting to answer any other questions, she tried to escape.

"Nuh-uh. A GUY? A NICE, YOUNG MAN? Hey girl, the only nice young man around here is your Pop and Doc, the _owner _of the general store. Well, I suppose Bobby is nice too." In Anna's mind, he just went on and on. Pointless names that never meant a thing, until he got to the familiar lecture.

"Listen Anna, stay away from the gangs. You can't trust _none of them _to be a gentleman with you. So just stay away, you can't be _near_ them. Understood?" Even though he was sitting on the couch, looking immature and annoying, his voice was deep and demanding. Anna nodded, but slipped out the back door once he fell back to sleep.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she could find some one at Doc's General Store. It was only a block away and Anna was alone, giving herself the opportunity to roam free. When she pushed open the doors of the store, she saw him. Riff, standing with that familiar half smile. This was the third time she had seen him, just as breath taking as when she had found him sitting on her fire escape last night.

He turned when he heard the door open, and was delighted to see Anna approaching the counter to purchase a stick of gum. "Well, if it isn't the officer's daughter." Riff laughed and walked towards her, hands in his pockets. Anna grinned, showing a set of straight white teeth and pretty red lips.

Doc came towards the two from behind the counter. "What are you doing with this girl, Riff?" He asked, his tired voice echoing through out the small store. Riff smirked. "What am I not doing with her?" Anna's face turned pink at his remark, but gladly Doc only shook his head and sighed. Anna could here him whisper under his breath "What has happened to the world?"

Outside, on the busy city streets, Riff led her into the calm of the alleyways. He showed her where he was never found and the secrets of a 'street cat' like himself. "Now, if you wanna make it on the streets, you gotta be smart. But not like the kinda smart you know, the kinda smart you only learn from some one like me." Riff's eyes glistened in the sun.

His silver tongue and his curiously charming dangerous personality had already carried Anna away. She loved that for once, she was not hidden and she was not protected. By sunset, Anna was sure she almost felt like she was in love. Riff didn't think much of anything like that as he draped his arm around her shoulders and walked her home, instead he focused on her father.

Riff's mind was heavy with thoughts about the relationship. He didn't want to go any further, he didn't want to find that she was actually falling for him, and falling hard. He didn't want to have to decide between his faithful friends and a girl, though deep in his gut he knew the day would come when he'd have to decide. Still, when the moon shined down upon the streets, Riff returned to her fire escape.

She opened the door and stepped in to the dark of the night. The air was humid, but a gentle breeze caressed her skin. "Riff! You know, my father is going to catch you one night!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Riff swallowed and managed to chuckle a little. Once he gazed into her brown eyes, he almost forgot where he was and what he was doing here. He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly; never had he felt this feeling before.

It was odd to him, the easy going, wild, risk taking, smooth talking street boy, to feel something so close to what he thought might just be love. He made a note to see Tony the following day, for he knew if there was any friend he could depend on to listen, it was Tony. And the night slowly faded to the morning, where he found himself climbing down the stairs of the fire escape and stepping on to the streets again.

He found his way to Doc's store and ran down the stairs in to the basement area. He found Tony easily, unloading boxes of pop and setting empty bottles on a nearby table. Tony heard him come in and beamed at his friend, but he dropped his smile when he saw Riff's expression. One Tony knew well, one he had seen himself where many times before. Tony handed Riff a bottle of pop and fell into a nearby chair. "Who's the girl?" Tony asked, slightly raising his chin. Riff smirked at his friend and popped off the cap.

"Tony, call me crazy, but I like her." Riff sighed, and then turned to look out the window up at the wild city. "I don't know why the hell I'm doing what I'm doing, but I really think I like her. And I'm taking such a big risk here, falling for the Officer's daughter. But hey, I can't help falling in love with the girl…" Tony cut him off before he could finish. "Wait! The officer's daughter? Riff, you can't do that! You're out of your mind boy!" Tony nodded his head and laughed.

Riff just took another sip of his pop and continued on. "She's like no girl I've ever met before! Tony, you must know how I'm feeling! C'mon, don't you remember being like me?" Riff joked with his friend, and they talked for a few more minutes. Riff waved to Tony and climbed up the stairs back on to the street, where he found the rest of the Jets, wandering.

"Hey boys!" Riff yelled in the direction of the gang. They turned towards him and waved. "Where ya been buddy?" Action asked, climbing on to a parked truck. Riff grinned to himself as his friends gathered around him. Soon, they were walking down the street when they heard the cry of a familiar whistle. Immediately, the group separated, all running in different directions. Riff only stood in the road, hands in his pockets, sticking his chest out proudly and smirking. "Officer! Just the man I wanted to see." Riff joked, as Officer Krupke strided towards him.

"Well, if it ain't the young man I found standing on my fire escape last night." The officer smiled, then he deepened his voice. "What were you doing there boy? Were you paying a visit with my dear son, or were you just stopping by to see how I was doing?" The officer leaned towards Riff, and darkened his expression. "I know what you were doing. And I strongly suggest you stay away from Anna. Believe me little man, the Jet's are going to be the one's paying if you don't watch it." And with that, the Officer turned on his heel and burst out laughing.

A/N: I am sooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! See, I really didn't want to ruin this story, so I was almost afraid to touch it! Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to hurry up with the third chapter!


	3. Understanding

Chapter Three: Understanding 

As Riff caught up with the rest of his gang, he decided to not mention the conversation he had just had with the Officer. Before he could take another breath, Geetar and Action had him pinned against the brick wall. "What the hell are you doing, chasing after the Officer's daughter? You get knocked out or something?" Action sneered, holding on to Riff's shirt. Geetar nodded, in agreement with Action. Riff pushed Action's hand away and stepped towards the rest of the group.

He had a few decisions to make, he would have to cut back on his nightly visits and probably avoid Krupke. He would do anything for Anna, truly. But he wasn't sure how far he'd go for her; he didn't want marriage or anything, 'cause marriage was for wusses. At least, that's what he'd decided. No sooner had he stormed off, and then he felt a strong grip hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slowly to meet Ice's to liquid blue eyes staring in to his face. "Hey pal, listen, uh, I, uh, gotta a few things to do." Ice smirked and said, "Not without me, you ain't gonna do nothing."

Back at Doc's, Anna popped a stick of bubble gum into her mouth and watched for Riff out of the shop window. Doc came up from the basement, where he was surprised to find the young girl staring into space. "Anna, he isn't coming here for you." Doc said, as he opened a pop. "He isn't worth it Anna, he doesn't deserve you. At one point, he's going to have to make a choice. You or his gang, and a guy like him will stay true to his pals." Doc tried to read Anna's face as he spoke, but she wore a blank expression.

Tony climbed the stairs, humming to himself. He set a carton of crackers behind the counter and grinned at Anna. "Who might you be?" He asked her, taking a pack of crackers from the crate. "Oh, me? I'm Anna Krupke." Anna was a bit startled by Tony, for she hadn't seen him around before. She thought she had recognized him as one of Riff's friends, but she knew the boys of New York only from school and the pictures her father brought home after a long day of chasing gangs around. Tony knew perfectly well who she was, but he was testing her to see if she'd admit to her last name or not.

"Oh, bet you're waitin' for Riff." Tony said, turning towards Doc to ask about a shipment of peanuts that had been delayed. "Yea…do you know where he is?" Anna asked, not particularly caring about how the boy was related to Riff. "Uh…I think he may be playing games with the boys." Tony joked, and started down the steps. "Tony, don't do that to the girl!" Doc called after him, but Tony didn't respond.

Anna waited for a little while, and stared down at her nails. She realized then that she couldn't possibly fall in love with Riff after just two days, though he was everything she had ever wanted, she barely knew him. She had learned early on that there was no such thing as love at first sight, still, something about Riff seemed to make her change her mind.

She was interrupted from her pool of thoughts by the bells on the door handle ringing, in her mind she imagined the sound to be like a stone dropping into a pond of thoughts and disturbing the calm water, making ripples of awareness. She often imagined things like that, but had never admitted to doing so. Surely, Riff would think she was crazy for doing such a thing. She decided to look up, and much to her delight, saw a very familiar sight. "Hey, it's you!" She grinned, taking her purse off the stool next to her allowing Riff to sit down. To her surprise, a taller boy, whom she had known to be called Ice, accompanied him.

"I've been thinking…" Riff began, nodding at Doc as he took a seat. "Well it's about time." Doc muttered and turned back to unpacking candy bars. "Haha. No really, I've decided that it ain't such a good idea for us to be…you know…hanging out and all. Your daddio isn't the nicest of guys, and he don't like me too much." Riff said, studying his sneaker. Anna looked into Riff's eyes, really looked; in a way that creeped both Ice and Riff out. "He doesn't have to know a thing!" She concluded, and spat her gum into a nearby trashcan. Riff liked this side of her, one he had seen more of after hanging around her for quite some time now.

Later on, Krupke spotted the boys playing basketball at the park. He grinned mischievously and approached them. "What do you boys think you're doing, and don't you even say what I think you're gonna say." Krupke stole the ball from Snowboy, who was about to make a basket. "Well, officer, we were just being like normal boys. Playing a civilized game of basketball." Riff grinned and turned his back to the officer.

"I'm sure you were." The officer sneered and threw the ball to Action, who failed to catch it and shook his fist at the officer. "Ah, don't get angry now." Krupke joked and continued down the street. "Ah, don't get angry now." Snowboy said, mocking the officer. They returned to their game and before long, got awfully bored and set out to find something exciting. "How's it goin' with the dame?" Action asked Ice, once Riff was occupied by Anybodys. Ice stared into the sun, which made him blink as the powerful rays glared back at him. "It's bad. He's done for. We're done for. Damn hoodlum." Ice replied, still staring up at the sky. Riff got rid of Anybodys and came over to Action. "She's a real pain, you know that?" Riff said as he watched Anybodys run off. Action nodded in agreement.

As they continued down the alleyway, Action and Riff hung back a little. "Riff, don't ya see what you're get yourself into?" Action asked Riff, shielding his eyes from the sun with his left hand. "Yea, I'm screwing with the Krupke's daughter and he's all mad about it." Riff replied, without thinking. "Is that what you're in it for, boy? To piss off Krupke?" Once Action asked this, Riff stopped walking all together and turned on his heel to face him. "No, man, no. It's almost like…like I'm…" Riff trailed off and shook his head in disbelief of the words he was about to say. "Like you're in love? Oh, no, Daddio, you can not fall for this dame!" Action said, leaping towards Riff. Once they caught up with the rest, Riff went silent.

It became pretty clear to him, the fact that he only had two choices. But for Riff, there was always option C. Ice had laid the options out for Riff as they were walking, Option A: Save the Jet's from the slammer and forget the dame all together. Riff didn't take much liking to that one. Option B was to betray his boys and be thrown in the can, which would leave him without the dame and without a gang. Everyone knew that once you betrayed your gang, you were out and there was no turning back. In fact, Riff had been the one to enforce that rule. But now he regretted it. He didn't like the sound of the option either. Ice hadn't given him and Option C, but Riff created it in his mind. Option C: Secretly see the dame and keep outta Krupke's sight, while still being good to the boys. There was only one problem, one of the few rules enforced in a gang was this: Never lie to the gang. And if Riff were to go with Option C, he would have to lie just a little.


	4. Betrayal Times Two

Chapter Four: Betrayal Times Two

Anna gazed out her window, and sighed. With all of the lights in the city, you could hardly see any stars. The street below her way empty, except for a few stray cats. She hadn't seen him in days. She couldn't be disappointed, he was a teenage boy, with nothing to depend on but his friends. She regretted ever meeting him, ever falling for him. Her brother was snoring in the room next to hers.

She looked up and down the street one last time, before returning to her bed and flicking off her light. She couldn't fall asleep. She hadn't slept or eaten since she last saw him. For a few days, her heart pounded and she was thrilled, she loved the suspense, the unpredictable nature of Riff. But he never came back. And tonight, she gave up her hopes. He didn't care about her. And as much as she wanted to be angry, she couldn't be. She was the one who put him in danger, after all.

Doc was closing up shop, and about to retreat to his private quarters on the second floor when he saw some one outside. He got a little closer to the window, a heavy metal bat at the ready, when he recognized the blonde hair covering the top of a head that belonged to Riff. Doc sighed, dropped the bat and unlocked the door. "What do you want, boy?"

Riff was quiet. He stared up at the sky. He blinked. He kept staring. "I want out." Riff whispered, but Doc had gotten older, his hearing had gotten worse, and he couldn't make out what Riff had said.

"Come again?" Doc said, leaving the door open and flicking on the lights. Riff closed the door behind him and took a seat on the stool.

"It ain't fair, Doc. Why'd she hafta be the daughter of a cop, anyways? Not that it matters, or nothing. Not like I love her." Riff turned away, feeling his face turn red.

"Yes you do." Doc said, and went upstairs, leaving Riff at the counter.

Ice led the gang down street after street. They could not find Riff anywhere. He had been missing for three days straight.

Riff woke up, his head pounding and imprints on his arm from the counter. He saw eight familiar faces surrounding him. And felt sixteen fists hit his back. "Hey, hey, hey, stop it! I'm up, I'm up." Riff groaned. They backed away.

"Where you been, boyo? You don't just ditch us like that. Especially not when you're all broken up about a dame." Geetar said, his toothpick moving up and down as he spoke.

"Yea! It's always been boys over dames, buddy boy. You don't just walk out on us like that. What kinda leader are you? She ain't worth it, that's what I say." Riff pushed Action aside and slammed the door behind him. He ran and ran, until he found himself underneath her window.


	5. Her or Us, Boyo

Chapter Five: Her or Us, Boyo

"This is where you hoodlums belong!" Officer Krupke grinned, and watched as the boys, all sixteen boys, were hauled away by his team of policemen. "Good job, boys, good job."

He gloated. And continued to gloat. He slapped his officers on the back, and winked at the boys as they stared at him, cold angry stares.

"You can thank Riff here, for this." The other boys stuck their tongues in their cheeks, clenched their jaws, smacked their gum, or coughed. Riff just stood, looking at his feet. His dignity, his fight, his nonchalant ways, they'd all failed him now.

He had nothing left.

And he had even less, if that was possible, in the cold dark cell, in the cold, dark jail, locked in with his boys.

There was a long, icy silence.

And then Baby John stepped into the center of the cell, looked Riff directly in the eye, and spoke. "You know, I always looked up to you, always wished I could be more like you, stronger, you know? Not let anything or anyone take me down." He paused to bite back tears, and after a few shaky breaths, he continued. "I never thought I'd see the day that you were defeated, the day that you just surrendered. And if I ever, ever had to see that day, I thought you'd be half dead, or worse."

Riff saw several boys nod from the corner of his eye.

"And now we're here, and there's nothing for us to do, we can't fight no more. And, and I thought it'd be my fault, because I was always messing it up, you know? But it was yours, and it was dame, a GIRL. Just a silly girl."

Action mumbled under his breath, and Ice joined Baby John in the center, looking at the faces of his friends.

"Hey, boys, we're all family here, huh? We're all we got going for each other. And, and I mean Riff here finds something else, something more, and you guys just…" He couldn't finish.

"Yea Ice? I know where you're gonna go with this. You want us to feel for him, eh? But we're here, boyo, and we ain't going nowhere, not for a long time. I've got a life ahead of me, we all do, and we're gonna waste it in this place? All because of him and his dame? And you expect us to care? When we didn't even have a chance to find ourselves what he found?"

They're were grunts. Some agreeing, some disagreeing, some not knowing what they thought.

"No, we've got a right to be angry. But family helps family out. And what'd we do? Nuttin. And that's what got us here boys, we didn't put up no fight for Riff to be happy! We didn't do nuttin for him, at all. We were just so wrapped up in ourselves, huh boys?" He had nothing else to say, so he took a seat again.

"No, it's my fault. Really. You guys should be out there, and I should be in here." Riff said quietly, not daring to look anyone around him in the eye. To his surprise, only one person agreed. He looked up. Action.

"No, Riff. Because you were our leader. And you shudda been more responsible, you know? You shudda cared. We always thought you cared. It was her or us, and you thought you could do both. There's always an option C for you, huh buddy? But this was real, boyo, this was big. And you lied and you didn't think twice bout it." Action spit onto the cement and stared at Riff, waiting.

"Responsibility is a grown up thing, Action. Thought we were all kids here? I do care, alright? But I care about her too, is that so horrible? So what, I took my chance, and I made a mistake, and you boys will be out of here soon." The boys opened their mouths to ask questions, but Riff put up a hand to silence them all. "It's me he wants. He knows you boys won't be half as strong without me." Riff said calmly.

"Since when are you Peter Pan? Since when are we the Lost Boys, fighting for you, following your every command?" Some one said in the corner.

"That's what a gang is. And hey, I didn't watch you boys as you fought, I was there alongside you, every moment, every second, alright?" Riff was angry now, when he spoke he was louder, and he looked everyone in the eye.

No one said anything.

For three, long days.

"You're outta here boys, except for Riff." Officer Krupke said, through the bars.


End file.
